


princess z

by yoonminsmofo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby!Zayn, Cock Ring, Crying, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Sexting, Subspace, Vibrators, blindfold, daddy!niall, im a monster, literally smut, multiple orgasm, princess!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminsmofo/pseuds/yoonminsmofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's home alone and horny as ever when he needs Niall who is stuck in an interview. But Princess likes to get what he wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	princess z

**Author's Note:**

> Just bad smut written at 2am. Enjoy!

It's not Niall's fault that mid interview, he's popping a boner. Okay, maybe he should've turned off his phone considering he knew Zayn was in his needy state. Maybe, just kinda, only in the slightest, it may have been partially his fault.

But more so just Zayn.

The boy was sending pictures and videos and messages by the lot, all holding the same content. Zayn was just so pretty and so good at getting Niall on.

daddy, come home x

i really need you, daddy x

daddy, it hurts! can i touch myself, daddy? x

No. Don't touch yourself until I come home, baby

then come home! fast, daddy. i need your big cock x

God. Zayn was working him up already with just two pictures and one video he dared not play - the thumbnail had to be Zayn with his pretty pleading face, of course, because the universe hated him.

"Niall! Hey, Niall. Answer the question." Louis looked at him with a funny look on his face. He maybe should've been paying attention, but. 

He looked up to the radio host and scooted forward in his seat in an attempt to cover his hard on. "Um, you, uh. Can you repeat the question?" Niall knows that everyone has their eyes on him, but he purposely ignores them.

"Have you and Zayn been speaking since his departure from the band back in March?" Niall feels like he's been looked right through as his face tenses up. It's an innocent question, but he can't help but think of all the times he's seen Zayn since he left.

"Um, yeah. Sometimes we text and sometimes we call. Maybe even FaceTime a little, yeah. But we all do!" Niall had to clarify. He only had to so that not all eyes were glaring at him. "Harry once teared up after a call with him." Niall know he's got all eyes on him, but he needs to say something to get all eyes off him. 

"Harry! That's so sad! What happened? What did you guys talk about?"

And like clockwork, the questions were off Niall and his phone was in his hand.

do you like seeing my little boy hole, daddy? x

love it so much? like seeing your little princess all stretched? x

daddy, answer me

where'd you go?

daddy!

2 new video messages; 4 new picture messages

God damn, Zayn. He felt his dick filling up and hardening because of the pictures he received. How did Zayn find his toy chest?

My little Princess is being bad?

no, daddy? what did i do wrong?

I took away your toy chest for punishment. What are you doing fucking yourself without my permission?

Niall knew he had Zayn cornered. He was gonna punish him so well.

i'm sorry, daddy! please don't punish me! i forgot my punishment!

and it hurts, daddy. i had to do something. i couldn't stop thinking about your yummy cock fucking me hard x

Niall has to put his phone away. Now. His dick is tempting to break through the god damn zipper of his jean and he can't just run to the toilets and jack off. His phone is buzzing crazily in his pocket and when he pulls it out to shut it off, he realizes Zayn's called him 3 times and has sent him 6 pictures, 4 videos, and 11 messages.

"Now we have one more question from the fans for Niall. Niall," the interviewer looks straight at Niall who immediately puts his phone away and looks up as if he hadn't just been reading through the most erotic texts he's ever received

"Y-yeah?" he says softly. He's thankful it doesn't sound as raspy as he thought it would.

The interviewer looks at him quickly then looks down at his phone. "On twitter, user niallersbae asks, 'Niall, how do you feel when you see things about Zayn vs. the boys?"

He has to hold back the loudest laugh ever when he thinks that, no, there definitely is no Zayn vs. the boys. It's crazy that people believe that.

"No, there is absolutely no hate between us and we're still all the best of friends," Niall says and smiles. God, damn it! The interviewer smiles at him then rambles into the microphone the usual, "You boys were great," and "We'll have to do this again," and empty promises from the band.

They all stand and immediately, Niall tries to fix up his pants so his obvious erection is not so obvious, but he isn't a very subtle human.

"Got a problem, Niall? Did your little boy fire you up?" Louis winks at him. Louis fucking sucks. He's continually being stared at and made fun of by the other fucktards as he walks ahead and to the van fast.

"Dave, take me home, yeah? Gonna see Zayn tonight," Niall says to their driver. The other lads will get another stupid driver to take them home, but right now, Niall needs to get away from those idiots and he needs to get home to Zayn before he dies.

daddy please come home

daddy, oh daddy, let me come

it hurts, daddy. i need you. need your amazing cock and need your amazing body and your lovely tongue and big hands xx

daddy, come home now

I'm coming, Princess. Gonna be home soon to take care of you, baby.

okay, daddy. i'll wait like a good little boy until you come home x

Good. Keep being good then maybe my pretty Princess can get something nice in turn, yeah?

yes, daddy. always good for you x

Dave finally got on the road and as they drove, Niall could feel his body start bursting with impatience. He needed to get to Zayn now. He sat back and looked out the window when he finally realized they were turning down his road.

He could see his driveway now and he could see Zayn's car and he could sense the need coming from his house.

"Alright Niall, here you are. Don't forget about the interview tomorrow. Oh, and say hi to Zayn for me," Dave said. Niall barely heard him though as he nodded and practically sprinted to the front door.

He was finally home and he'd never been happier to be home. He knew his amazing Zayn was waiting for him upstairs and he knew the night held promise.

When he opened the door, he was met with Zayn in the kitchen in just a white robe. He always looked so beautiful, but sleep riddled and flushed was Niall's personal favorite.

"Hey, Princess," Niall says. Zayn turns quickly and smirks at him. He saunters towards Niall and wraps his arms around his neck tightly.

"Hi, Ni. How are ya?" he asks. He's absolutely perfect in every way. He leans up a little and gives Niall a deeply appreciated kiss. The air grows hot and heavy as Zayn slows the kiss and rocks his hips erotically.

Niall can't stop himself from wrapping his arms low on Zayn's hips, hands right on the curve of his ass. "Good. Had a long day, but you pulled me through. Always there for me, right baby?" Niall began kneading Zayn's ass and kissing his neck.

"Mhm, always good. Oh, daddy," Zayn moaned. Niall was always rough with his mouth when he was needy. He started grabbing Zayn's ass harder and soon, he was being lifted. Zayn's legs wrapped tightly around Niall's waist as the blond secured him with two hands under his ass.

"Yeah, daddy. Feels so good." Zayn took Niall's hair and rutted forward, a tough body to give his hard cock friction. He could feel Niall's lips on his neck fueling the fucking fires.

Niall started getting under the robe, hands coming back to smack Zayn's bare ass as he kissed him. He keened into the little grunts Zayn made. He suddenly remembered the video Zayn sent him, and Niall reached down for Zayn's hole, unsurprised to feel the hard plastic.

"Oh, what's this, Princess?" Niall whispered real close to Zayn's ear. He pushed on the plug softly and heard Zayn mewl gently. Niall grinned and pushed a little harder, Zayn's nails digging into his shoulders as the smaller boy yelped.

"Daddy, oh. I-I'm sorry!" Zayn moaned silently. Niall smiled crookedly, eyes darkening with lust. He pulled it out and pushed it in harder, feeling Zayn's thighs tighten around his waist. "Ni-Niall!" The blond haired boy smiled smugly and bit down hard on Zayn's collarbone.

Zayn clenches even tighter around Niall and screams again. He's positive their neighbors can hear him - have complained about Zayn specifically multiple, multiple times - but he doesn't care. He's exceptionally needy and no annoying neighbor is going to stop him from getting Niall.

"Daddy. Bedroom? Please?" Zayn mutters near Niall's ear. He smiles when Niall pats the plug in his ass and puts him down, a surefire sign he's in for a treat.

Niall grips Zayn's sides harshly and kisses him dizzy. "Be undressed and pretty for Daddy by the time I get up there, yeah? Can my Princess do that?" Zayn giggles adorably and nods, already running up the stairs to their bedroom.

He tosses the robe in any random corner of the room and is left walking around with nothing but a cock ring on and some out of place hair gel. He makes sure to get their ropes and the lube ready, anything else Niall wants to play with is his doing. And after he sets it all up, he sits on his calves like a good boy and waits for his daddy.

While Zayn's upstairs like a good boy, Niall's downstairs being anything but. He looks around for what he knows he'll want to use tonight. He keeps the toys and objects out of the bedroom and in secret. He knows Zayn's bad. At times, on purpose.

So he quickly grabs the biggest vibrator and Zayn's pink and fuzzy handcuffs. He picks up the matching blindfold and books it up the stairs.

"Hi Princess," Niall murmurs. He sees Zayn blush on the bed and straighten his back slightly. He reaches forward and purrs when Niall hooks one of the handcuffs around his wrist. "You like these, yeah? Good Princesses likes everything Daddy gets for them," he says softly. Zayn nods obediently. He loves Niall and loves being good for Niall.

Niall takes the other handcuff and drags Zayn down to the edge of the bed. He hears Zayn's pleasurable whines as he pulls the cuffed arm behind him to lock in place with the other arm. Zayn pulls with both of his arms in opposite directions, the pink feathers from it tickling his palms. It's tight tonight, his wrists barely having any place to move and his shoulder straining.

Niall smirks at the pretty boy in his bed and stands back to admire his masterpiece. Zayn's got only a cock ring on, chest heaving softly. His hair's flat out on his forehead and his pouty face looks up at Niall hopefully.

It's always so wonderful to Niall. Always so wonderful to have Zayn in his bed like this. He's a proud man. To the public eye, he's hard headed and passionate and driven and independent, but when he's left with Niall, he's the actual Zayn. Soft, sensitive, sweet and shy. He only wants to be accepted and only wants to appeal to what Niall wants him to be. He plays Princess and Baby for Niall and cuddles up to the larger body on cold days and cries to the beautiful man who's knocked down his walls and gotten past the public image.

"Daddy, c'mere." Zayn looks up and pulls his arms only to have them tighten up the lock. He moans silently but still gives Niall a look of want. Niall goes up to Zayn and stands in front of him, the raven haired boy getting up on his knees.

Niall reaches forward and runs a quick hand in Zayn's hair. "You're so beautiful, baby. My gorgeous boy, yeah?" Zayn sighs softly. His legs tremble beneath him as Niall nips at his soft skin. He sighs in wanton abandon as Niall sits and pulls him onto his lap. He whines high in his throat when he feels Niall's stiffness under his bare ass.

Niall stops, though, when he feels the butt plug again. He forgot about it. He reaches down and smacks it four times, Zayn arching forward each time. It's a small, little one that Niall usually uses when he wants Zayn to keep his cum in so it isn't the most pleasurable thing in the world. But it works.

"Pathetic. Can't even wait for daddy's cock so you take this," Niall grumbles in his ear. He pulls the toy out and starts rubbing his dick against his hole.

"Like that? Like having Daddy's cock rub on your little boy hole, huh?" Niall wraps his hands around Zayn's waist and moves the boy on his accord. He loves the way Zayn feels on him, his tight ass occasionally catching his leaky tip. "Fuck, Zayn. On your knees."

Zayn moans again before scrambling to move into position. He likes it like this and buries his face into the pillows just in case. He bites into one as a precaution as Niall's warm hands rub over his cheeks.

"Look so pretty. So needy, Princess," Niall says. He bends down and gets level with Zayn's ass. His thumbs spread the thick skin and he's met with the tight little rim dusted in pink, regarless of the small toy just in there. He spits at it, appreciates the gasp from Zayn, and sinks in. He's all tongue and teeth now. Zayn's high pitched whines root him on as he pushes further and starts stretching the boy with his tongue.

"Ah, daddy!" Zayn yelps. He loves being rimmed. Loves the dirty work behind it; the way spit crawls down his thighs and his hole is left wet and cold. Loves when Niall blows gently on it. Loves tasting his very own musk on Niall's tongue afterwards.

Niall pulls up and immediately replaces his tongue with two fingers. He does it within seconds, Zayn left with no time to adjust as he immediately starts plundering his ass. He has a heart and waits until Zayn's stopped whining and started moaning before adding two more. Zayn sobs at the stretch. It was a long time since he took four fingers.

"Gonna fuck you, Princess. Want Daddy to fuck you nice and slow? Maybe I'll fuck you fast and hard for being a bad little boy, huh?" Zayn sobs quietly and nods his head. He gasps when Niall puts a blindfold on him. "Don't want you to see anything. Just want you to feel me in you. Feel daddy's big dick filling you up, heavy. Filling you up so full." Zayn nods again, the pink feathers at the edge of the blindfold tickling his high cheekbones.

It takes a minute, Niall lubing up his cock and Zayn whining like a bitch, but they soon get there. Niall's back at Zayn's ass and pushing in all the way, the boy below him crying out in a glass shattering screech.

He's grateful that Niall stops for a minute and lets him adjust but now he just wants to be wrecked. "Go, Daddy. Fuck me hard. Wreck your little Princess. Wreck me so bad, I won't be able to stand back u-"

His train of thought stops as Niall lifts him up. He can't see a thing, but he feels Niall's hands on his thighs and he feels how much deeper Niall gets like this. Suddenly, he's smashed against the wall, his front to it and Niall still supporting his back.

"Gonna fuck you up, Princess," Niall growls. He grips Zayn's thigh with one hand and his waist with the other before starting the flurry. He pulls out all the way and pushes back in deep, Zayn's prostate being smacked dead on.

Zayn screams like he's never screamed before. Niall's dicking into him with fervor now, Zayn's entire body rattling with the force of it. He tries to break from the cuffs around his wrists but it's all in vain.

"Fuck, baby. You're so good for Daddy. So good and tight and pretty." Niall grumbles nonsense as he takes Zayn back from the wall and walks them to the bed, Zayn slipping off his cock as he falls. He tries to slips around to his front but Niall's stops him.

"Daddy! T-Take off the c-cuffs. I want to t-touch!" he says through hiccups. He feels like such a little submissive pretty thing. He doesn't know how the thought makes him harder. He's turned to his stomach and he sighs when Niall lets his wrists free, his hands immediately clawing at Niall's bed.

"I'm gonna take the ring off, too, yeah? Want you to come for Daddy," Niall moans. He takes off the ring and is surprised Zayn hasn't died yet with the way his cock looks so red and purple. He loves the little sigh Zayn gives off.

But it's short lived as he starts back up again and presses into Zayn again, the raven haired boy placing his hands on Niall's shoulders. He presses in and immediately starts ramming his dick in as he reaches for the small, walnut shaped bundle inside him. He rocks in and out at a fast pace, staccato bursts of his hips causing a pull on Zayn's rim.

"Kiss me, Daddy!" Zayn yells suddenly as he pulls Niall down. They catch in a glorious lip lock that has Niall slowing down and rolling his hips in and out. Kissing Zayn is sweet and soft, the boy's lips soft and plump. He's always been a good kisser and maybe Niall's insane, but he swears Zayn's slightly better when they're fucking.

Niall rocks in twice when a rush of things happen. Zayn yelps loudly and bites down on Niall's bottom lip as the blond budges the bundle of nerves and his chest is covered in white. "Fuck!" Zayn yells. Niall keeps hitting the small bundle inside him.

And of course Niall had to blindfold Zayn so when the raven haired boy suddenly feels empty, he's left in the dark. "Daddy, where'd you go?" he whines. He doesn't like this. He doesn't like that his daddy's just left him there. He ruts into the bed and goes to pull the blindfold off but Niall's hands are back on him. He sighs in content before he feels it. Something cold and hard and plastic.

Niall smiles mischievously as he inserts the vibrator in one push, Zayn's body curling in on itself. He immediately puts it on high and stands back to admire what he's done. Zayn cries from the bed and mutters incoherently as his whole body jumps with the force of the vibrations.

"Like that, Princess? Rather have a toy in your ass than your Daddy?" Niall rubs the skin of Zayn's ass cheeks as he speaks deep in his brogue. It sends shivers down Zayn's spine and it has everything to do with the intense vibrations as well. "Well, how about, have your Daddy and your toy in ya?" Niall likes the reaction he gets, Zayn immediately rushing to get a pillow and get on his knees. He's eager for it, likes being Niall's little slut.

"Yes, Daddy. I've been a bad girl. Wreck my boy pussy, please!" Zayn yells. He's never spoken with Niall like this but this whole night has been full of surprises. Niall takes immediate respect to those words as he gets on the bed and rapidly starts stretching Zayn around his dick and the toy.

"Fuck! Fuck, Daddy, so big. Love how big you feel in me, ah!" Zayn screams. If his neighbors haven't called the police by now, he's positive they're deaf with the way Zayn's been all night.

It takes a few minutes, but Niall's seated inside Zayn and the steady vibrations mess with his dick as well. He grabs the base of the toy and pushes it in softly as he pulls out. He doesn't care about anyone or anything other than his Zayn and his Zayn's tight heat around him. Niall speeds up in the slightest, his whole body rocking with Zayn's. He pushes the toy in harshly as he pulls out which has Zayn whining high. He feels it everywhere, hands on his skin and vibrations against his prostate. 

Without a warning, his second orgasm hits all over the sheets, his body falling completely slack. His elbows give out on him and he face plants, the new setup letting Niall penetrate him deeper. It's too much right now. The unrelenting vibrations inside him mixed with Niall's superhuman pace mixed with his over sensitivity is just all too much. "Daddy, stop, no more. I ca-" he lets out a sob as Niall pushes in deep and keeps himself there. He's close, but not teetering on the edge yet. 

"Fuck, Princess, yes you can. Good sluts take Daddy until Daddy says no more." Zayn nods as he bites down into the pillow again. Niall starts back up, slow at first. It doesn't feel necessarily great to Zayn, but it's alright. Doesn't hurt too much. Niall just presses his weight to Zayn's back and pushes a little. He can handle this. 

Until Niall starts pulling out fast and digging himself in deep. The vibrator works steadily and never misses a beat and neither does Niall as he leans completely over Zayn, lips sucking on his ear. Zayn's trying to stay up, trying to keep the drowsiness he normally feels away. But it's impossible. Even more so now with the way Niall sucks at the soothing parts of his skin. Zayn cries out harshly, his body stuttering with his tears. 

"Hush, Princess. Daddy's taking care of you. Let go, baby. Let go," Niall hums. He pushes his hand near Zayn's mouth and feels the boy bite at the skin harshly to keep the moans and screams and sobs away. He wants Zayn to slip under but he doesn't want to hurt his baby. Zayn screams one last time before he blackouts and all he feels is Niall and a persistent strum right on his prostate. 

He's officially gone, body entirely fucked bliss. His eyes are shut tight and the bite marks on Niall's hand are beginning to sting. "Yeah Princess. So good. Went under like Daddy told you to. You're so good. Always so good," Niall says near his ear. Zayn hums slightly as the smallest reply he possibly could give. But it's enough for Niall. Enough to send him closer. He pushes in three more times and as he feels the thick vibrations on him, he comes deep in Zayn. The pretty boy beneath him whines so silently. Niall chuckles when he presses a kiss to Zayn's neck. He turns off the toy and pulls out, cum immediately seeping down Zayn's thigh. 

He loves this sight so much. Couldn't ask for any more than Zayn like this. 

Niall stands up and goes to Zayn's side where he pulls off his blindfold, Zayn's eyes glazed over with sleep and blackness. Niall chuckles before taking his face in his hands lightly. "Hey, Princess. Look at me, c'mon lovely. Can you look at me?" 

He doesn't get a response yet, Zayn still limp at his side. Niall sighs once more before picking Zayn up. 

"Mm, no more," he hears Zayn mutter against his chest. He snickers softly. He really loves this boy. 

"I know, baby. No more. How about a bath, though. Yeah?" He opens up the bathroom and slides Zayn into the bath so he can lie down without having to sit for long. He starts the water and lets it run hot against Zayn's skin until it reaches his collar.

Niall lets Zayn have his minute alone in the bath until he needs it too and he steps in behind his baby. 

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Zayn says. He leans his head back on Niall's shoulder and lets the blond rub his stomach. "I didn't mean to be so bad." 

Niall just laughs and settles in, the smooth pressure on his chest straight from Zayn's heated back. "Don't apologize, baby. I shouldn't have hurt you no matter what. Forgive me?" he says sleepily. Zayn's giggle makes him burst with happiness.

"Of course, Daddy. Love you so much." He nuzzles into Niall's neck, the warm water cascading over his flushed skin. He doesn't want to be anywhere but here. Of course, his ass is remarkably sore and he won't be walking for a while, but Niall's there and Niall rubs his skin softly and treats him with all the love and adoration he could ever ask from someone.

"Yeah?" Niall says. He laughs softly. "I love you, too, Princess."


End file.
